Truth Comes Knocking
by RikuNghts
Summary: Rating to be safe: It's Seventh Year. Hermione and Draco are named Head Girl and Boy and Hermione thinks her world is going to end. Can the two of them work together and overcome their differences or is disaster lurking around the corner? R
1. Train Ride

A/N: Yes . .  it's me again. With another Draco and Hermione story, even though the other one isn't done! I couldn't help it. Faylinn, darling muse that she is, struck me and caused pain, resulting in my dire urge to write this. So, I hope you enjoy this one as well as the other one! ^_^ Let's see where this goes, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters associated with it. The only characters I own in here are the names you do not recognize and I own the plot. MWAHAHHAHAHAA!!!

Story Information: Just for reader clarification, this story is in NO WAY tied AT ALL to In Your Arms, my other HP fic. This is completely separate. 

Story takes place during their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Hermione has been named Head Girl, of course, and Draco is Head Boy. Things get off to a rocky start between the two. As Head Boy and Head Girl they were recquired the change rooms because it wouldn't be fair for two houses not to have such students. Their new rooms are towards the center of the Castle so all students can access them whenever they need help. After hating each other for almost seven years, can Draco and Hermione learn to live in the same area or will they both go mad? Only time will tell!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "HARRY!" Someone screamed from behind him. Harry Potter turned and stared at the average height, brown haired girl charging towards him. He stopped and braced himself but the girl stopped short and smiled up at him. "It's wonderful to see you again Harry. You've changed quite a bit."

            "So have you, Hermione." Harry answered, looking down at her. He had grown a few inches this summer and stood at five feet eleven inches, his black hair as unruly as ever. Hermione smiled as she heard a familiar squeal behind her. 

            "Hello Hedwig." She smiled at the white owl and the owl hooted back. Hermione had grown over the summer as well. She wasn't tall but she wasn't so short that she needed a stool to see her friends. She stood four inches shorter than Harry at five feet seven inches, her brown hair straight down her back. Her teeth were also straight this year, and didn't look as large as they had been previous years. She was growing, and it showed.

            "Hey, a little help here?" Another voice called to them. They spun around and saw Ron trudging down the walkway with his trunk and Pigwidgeon's cage. The tiny owl zoomed around the cage, causing stares from the regal Hedwig.

            "Hey Ron! Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to her friend. Ginny was just two inches shorter than Hermione, and had her red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She grabbed her bags. 

            "Come on. Let's get a good compartment before they're all taken."

            "Actually, I can't sit with you guys for awhile." Hermione beamed, proudly pulling at her sweater. They stopped and stared at her.

            "Hermione! That's wonderful!" Harry said happily. She nodded.

            "Thank you."

            "Head Girl! Your parent's must be so proud."

            "They are." She turned a little red. Ron grinned and pulled his trunks along as they climbed onto the train. He almost had to duck a bit, his six feet of height a bit of a problem in some of the lower doorways. 

            "Do you know who the Head Boy is?"

            "Draco Malfoy no doubt. It's a shame I'll have to deal with him at all this year, let alone have to work with him."

            "Yeah, Ferret boy's a real charm." Ron snickered. Hermione heard the first whistle of the train.

            "I must be off. I'll find you guys later. See you!" She called and walked briskly down the little hall towards the head of the train.

            Once down there she noted a compartment that had Head Boy and Head Girl written on it. She smiled, feeling important and entered, knowing her baggage would be there waiting for her. As she walked in the smile was wiped off her face as Draco Malfoy sat on the seat waiting for her, with his two stupid companions, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms.

            "I guess it's time for you boys to leave. Mudblood and I have some important matters to discuss. Things you wouldn't comprehend." They smiled a bit clumsily and stood to leave, pushing each other out of the way to be the first to leave. Goyle pushed Crabbe a little too hard and he was shoved into Hermione, who yelled in protest. Once they were gone Hermione sat in front of Draco and stared at him.

            "Yeah?"

            "Look, if we are both going to be the Head students at Hogwarts this year we're going to have to make some changes."

            "And those would be. . .?"

            "For one, you can stop calling me Mudblood. My name is Hermione. I'll even take Granger from you."

            "I don't know if I can do that. . . Mudblood." Hermione sighed, her face still flashing a bit of crimson like the first time she heard him say that.

            "Draco, grow up. You're a seventh year now and Head Boy."

            "I'm also a Malfoy." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And Malfoy's don't have to respect age rules. We can do whatever we please."

            "Oh I'm so sure that will work well. Charm your way through your classes this year. And I'll sit there and laugh while my grades remain high. I wonder if they ever took away a Head Boy's status once they gave it to him." Draco shrugged.

            "And you wouldn't sit there and laugh, because that's not the sort of person you are. I, on the other hand would." Hermione sighed.

            "Can we please try to get along?"

            "Let me think about that. . . no." Draco laughed. Hermione sighed again and dropped her head into her hands. She had a feeling this was going to be a long year. 

            "Draco, you do realize you aren't going to be living in Slytherin anymore, don't you?"

            "What?" Draco stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Stop joking around. Of course I'm still in Slytherin."

            "Oh, you're still a Slytherin, but your not IN Slytherin. Didn't you hear? I suppose not. It's in Hogwarts, A History." Draco frowned.

            "You and that damn book," he muttered under his breath. Hermione shrugged and pulled the book out of her bag. She never could read it enough times. It seemed she learned something new every time she opened it.

            "Says right there. Each year a new Head Boy and Head Girl are chosen amongst the Seventh Years. These students are chosen out of academic merit and leadership qualities. Once a student is made a Head they are no longer allowed to live in their house dorms seeing as it would cause advantages that two of the houses would not have. These chosen students are given their own room with adjoining common room towards the center of the Castle where all students and Professor's can access them if needed. Students from any house are allowed in this common room if permitted by both Head Boy and Head Girl. A smaller room is attached to the common room for students to wait and for those not allowed into the living areas." Hermione slammed the book shut, a look of pure delight on her face. 

            "Well isn't that just dandy."

            "Looks like your friends won't be around you twenty-four seven, now will they?"

            "And neither will yours, Granger." Draco sneered, slumping down in the seat. Hermione leaned back, arms crossed with satisfaction. She rarely felt this way about tormenting someone, but this was, after all, Draco Malfoy. 

            A few moments passed on in silence and Hermione couldn't help but look over at Draco. She grinned as she noticed he was fast asleep, one hand supporting his head while the other held onto the armrest. His legs where sprawled all over the floor in front of him and were very long and clothed in some sort of designer jeans, no doubt. Hermione sighed and leaned back, watching him, somehow fascinated with how innocent he looked when he slept.

            It wasn't hard to see that Draco was a very good-looking guy. Hermione wasn't a fool either. He had certainly changed a bit from the greasy-haired boy from first year till now. And he had definetly gotten taller. When standing straight he was probably around Ron's height, maybe more like Harry's, but he was still tall. He was thin, but powerful looking, and any girl was willing to bet he was muscular. As of the end of last year girl's had started to fall for him, even if he called them nasty things to their face. It was almost fatal attraction. And everyone knew he used it to his advantage.

            Hermione clung to the hope that this year they would be able to get along. She didn't care if they were friends or not. She doubted they ever could be. But she wanted a peaceful year and quiet study time. Draco stirred and his silvery-blonde hair fell forward, blocking his eyes and Hermione gave a half smile before standing up and leaving the room to find her friends.

            It didn't take her long. They were in the last compartment of the train, as they were almost every year before. Hermione walked in and sat down in the seat, huffing as she went. Ron smirked and handed her a Chocolate Frog. "So it is Draco, eh?"

            "Of course it is. And I've already had to run into his friends! This is going to be a dreadful year. I though I would be able to get some quality study time, but that's not going to happen. He's going to try everything possible to make my life miserable. Oh Harry this is horrible!" Hermione wailed. 

            "There, there 'Mione. I'm sure it won't be all that bad. You still have the library and you can come study with us." Ron offered. Hermione brightened.

            "That reminds me, I never asked you. How did your studying go this summer?" She waited for their answer.

            "Well. . ." Harry started.

            "You see, it's like this. . . " Ron trailed off. Hermione's face grew red. 

            "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU BOYS DIDN'T STUDY AT ALL?"

            "No, we did study a bit." Harry corrected.

            "Just not much." Ron winced, wishing he could crawl into himself. Hermoine sighed loudly.

            "Our N.E.W.T.S are this year! How could be so irresponsible! I'm not helping you study this year, and I mean it. I'm going to be too busy with Head Girl duties. You're going to have to start studying now."

            "Oh come on Hermione, you don't mean that." 

            "Oh. . . I do." She said, her voice dangerously low. Ron paled for a second as she stood up. "Later boys. Ginny." She smiled as she walked out before glaring at the two sitting side by side. They both gulped and turned to Ginny, who was giggling.

            An hour later Hermione and Draco were down the their Head duties and had the meeting with the newest Prefects. It was time to change into their school robes. Hermione pulled hers one and reattached her Head Girl badge to the outside. She watched as Draco did the same, his movements slow and lazy. He kept the front open and shoved one hand in his pocket, eyebrow raised. 

            "See something you want, Granger?" Hermione turned, hiding a slight pink hue that crept across her face.

            "My book. It's under your jacket."

            "Oh sure. You know you want me. Everyone does."

            "You disgust me Malfoy." Draco mocked hurt.

            "Hermione! I'm so hurt!" He snickered and tossed her the book.

            "Shouldn't you be wearing your robe the correct way? You need to set an example for the first years."

            "No I don't. I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Hermione sighed. "Besides. I have to show off for my adoring fans."

            "I'm sure." She muttered. Draco laughed again and followed her out of the compartment as the train stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you go. Hope you all liked it enough! I don't know how often this one will be updated since I have. . . ::counts:: a lot of other stories to write. Please Review! ^_^ See you soon, and if you haven't yet, go read my In Your Arms! 


	2. Room Change

Disclaimer: Same as before. Some new people will be introduced as the new first years and such. Also some second years as well, since we don't know their names yet. (Okay, maybe some third and fourth too because I don't remember them either. Who knows.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Draco and Hermione herded the students off the train and made sure everyone was off before leaving it themselves. Once they were off they head the familiar voice of Hagrid shouting to the terrified first years.

            "Firs' years over here!" He called in his booming voice.

            "Hello Hagrid!" Hermione waved. He waved back to her as the younger students turned to see who was being friendly with the giant man.

            "Hermione! Great ta see you again! I heard you made Head Girl. Great job on that!" 

            "Thanks Hagrid. See you later!" Hermione rushed to catch up with Draco as he climbed into the lead carriage. She got in behind him and sat on the seat across, watching the moon flash across his face as they traveled towards the castle. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the older teen who hated her so much. 

            "I know you want a piece of me." He smirked, turning to her quickly. She blushed quickly before gaining her composure once more.

            "As if! I'm merely wondering what out there is fascinating you so much. See something shiny?" Draco rolled his eyes and stretched out on the seat, his legs brushing against hers. She frowned and pulled her legs in. "And must you take up all the space there is?" She asked. He nodded lazily.

            "Yes, I must." 

            "Well don't." They arrived at the castle then and climbed off, gathering in a group with the Prefects, who were directing students in the right direction. They nodded to them before finally heading in to sit with their Houses. 

            In the front of the Great Hall was a stool with the Sorting Hat sitting on it and McGonagall standing next to it with a long list and the first years standing in a line, looking nervously around the room. Hermione turned to her friends as the Hat started its long rhyme about the different houses.

            "How was the ride over with Malfoy?" Ron asked, his stomach rumbling.

            "Boring. He kept staring out the window. At least he didn't start harassing me."

            "Oh Hermione. I wish you were still in our dorm. It's going to be lonely without you." Lavender said sadly. Parvati nodded sympathetically.

            "And having to be near Malfoy. Even though he is kinda hot." She sighed. Hermione made a face of disgust.

            "You must be under a spell because Draco Malfoy is not good-looking. And he's a royal pain in my ass as well." She said a little loudly. Dean and Seamus who were sitting a few seats away turned and frowned.

            "Hey, quiet over there. The first years are getting sorted." Dean said and turned to watch the ceremony. They all hushed and watched as one by one students were sent to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Joining them were four boys and four girls. They cheered as each one came and sat at the table. 

            "Welcome to Gryffindor." Hermione sad warmly as one of the girls sat next to her, looking nervous. She smiled a little and looked down at the plate. "My name is Hermione Granger."

            "Stariss Skygazer." The girl whispered shyly. "Were you the one talking to Hagrid outside?"

            "Yes, I was."

            "Wow." She said and looked back down, her face red.

            "He's great. You'll get used to his size and sometimes overly cheerful attitude in no time." Stariss smiled again and turned to face Professor Dumbledore as he stood up.

            "First I'd like to welcome all first students for your information the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. That should serve as a reminder to some of our older students as well." He turned his gaze to Harry and Ron.

            "What's he looking at us for? We didn't do anything last year." Ron pointed out. Harry shrugged.

            "Maybe he figures we'll try something as it's our last year here." Ron shrugged.

            "Finally, I'd like to introduce your new Head Boy and Head Girl. Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Stand up and let the first years know who you are." Hermione smiled and stood to the cheers of the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's. The Slytherin's were busy cheering for Malfoy, who stood with a smirk on his face as Pansy nearly fainted.  "Thank you, and let the feast begin!" He said, and clapped his hands as the food appeared on the table in front of them. Ron instantly piled food on his plate while the first years stared in amazement. 

            After the feast and the first years had been introduced to the ghosts, the houses started to walk back to their dorms, the prefects leading the first years. Hermione was about to follow them and chat with her friends for a few minutes before turning in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a smirking Malfoy looking down at her.

            "And where do you think YOU are going Ms. Granger?"

            "Like it's any of your business Malfoy. Let me go."

            "Come on. Dumbledore wants to speak with us." He said, releasing her. She sighed and turned to follow him, approaching the Professor's table. 

            "Ah Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I trust you already know your password." They nodded, having been sent it previously. "Good. Now there is something I wished to discuss with the two of you. You see, I am not blind to the animosity between the two of you. And since the two of you will be essentially living together, I cannot stress the importance of teamwork. The two of you will have to learn to get along or your duties as Head students will fail. Now, do you understand what I am saying."

            "Yes Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah." Draco answered. 

            "I'll try to get along with him the best I can." Hermione added. Dumbledore shook his head.

            "I'm afraid trying is not an option. You must learn to get along and respect each other. Now get going. The two of you have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow." They nodded and turned, walking out the door, distancing themselves from the other as soon as they were out of sight.

            "This sucks." Draco said bluntly. Hermione had to agree.

            "Well I'd have to agree with you on this." They walked the remainder of the way in silence, counting the columns or portraits as they went. Finally they were there. On one side of the corridor there was a golden suit of armor, quite unlike the silver ones that were in most areas of the castle. Hermione approached it as she saw Draco was not going to and knocked on it. It promptly swung open to reveal a short path that led into a small but comfortable room, the fireplace not lit up. 

            This first room was for students who were not to be admitted into the more private areas of the dorm. It was splashed with all the house colors, ten chairs with two belonging to each house, and two a bronze color for the Head Boy and Girl. They passed through this room to the opposite wall and Hermione searched for one of the books. She tugged on it and recited what had been sent to them. "Friends can enter, hold enemies at bay." Draco snickered.

            "What's your problem?"

            "I just think it's stupid. A dumb password. And that means we wouldn't be able to enter, now would it?" Hermione sighed as the bookcase slid to the side, revealing their common room. Hermione was rather impressed, though Draco remained passive.

            It was colored in the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, like Muggle Christmas colors, Hermione thought to herself dryly. The fireplace was blazing with a large, warm fire. A table with a few chairs sat off to one side of the room, surrounded by a bookcase with hundreds of books. Hermione found this aspect the most comforting. The floor was covered with a luxurious white carpet that was soft to walk on, and when Hermione touched it, soft enough to sit on. In front of the fire place there were three chairs. On opposite sides from each other was a single chair, each with one of the two house colors. The other chair was a light gray color, almost white and sat in front of the fire. It was built to fit two or even three people. Draco snorted at that.

            "Like that one'll ever be used." Above the fireplace stood two large portraits of the first Head Boy and Head Girl, which smiled down at them.

            "Welcome to the Head Tower." The girl said warmly. The boy looked over and then down at them nodding. Draco frowned up at the two of them while Hermione smiled brightly.

            "Thank you!" Smaller portraits of the other Head Boy and Head Girl's were hung on one wall that looked very large. Hermione gasped. "It's so big!"

            "Just an illusion dear. Couldn't fit all the portraits in this room if it weren't for that. You'll find they rotate every so often so that you will have a chance to speak with them all if you so wish." The boy said kindly. The girl nodded.

            "Yes, but we'll always remain here." Draco yawned, detached from the whole thing, and head towards one of the staircases silently.

            "Well good night to you too Draco." Hermione frowned, wishing she could start to get to know him, as Dumbledore had suggested.

            "Yeah. Whatever." He went up the stairs and disappeared. She heard the slam of a door a few seconds later. Hermione shrugged and waved to the two portraits and headed towards the other stairs. She walked up them and whispered  her password when she found the door wouldn't open. "Elmaera Torvino." The door swung open and she shut it gently as the candles in the room started to glow. Her trunk was sitting on the edge of the single bed in the room. It was not overly large but it was comfortable. She walked over to the window and looked out before drawing the shades across it. Her bed rested against one wall, with her trunk on the end and Crookshanks curled up on it. The entire room was done in the Gryffindor colors and a warm chocolate brown. On the wall opposite her bed was a desk with a wardrobe next to it. Next to the door she had just come through was another door, which she opened to reveal a spacious, white bathroom. She smiled and looked at the large bathtub. The bathroom itself was just a fraction smaller than her room and was separated into three sections. When one first walked in they would see a little section with a vanity and divider, most assumedly for dressing. The second section held the bathtub and shower, which were separate from each other. And the third, across from the shower was the sink and facility, Hermione noted. She smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. 

            After a few moment of taking in her beautiful new room she changed for bed and pulled back her covers, sinking into the warmth and coziness of it. She pulled the drapes shut around the bed and Crookshanks crawled up to curl against her chin. Absently she scratched his ears, wondering if Draco's room was the same right before she drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now for the thanks to the reviewers!

Akasha Ravensong: Thanks for being the first! And I'll try to update more often. But it's hard with my parents, job, and upcoming school. ::thinks:: I actually updated more DURING school. . . ^_^

Ellie: Don't worry. They should. . . ::gasps:: I've said to much! But you should all know what's going to happen already. . . or do you? ^_~

Vvian: Okie dokie! ^_^

PinkTribeChick: Thanks! Glad you think so! ^_^

Elvish Fairy: Glad you like it! And of course I'll continue! ^_^

To everyone else: Like it? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ I love reviews. . . and so does Faylinn, my muse. LOL


End file.
